


Carry Me Home

by joliemariella



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Markus saves the sad android that begs for a mercy kill in the junkyard, Mostly Canon Compliant, because my heart cannot handle leaving him there alone and I WANT HIM SAFE AND HAPPY, drama angst romance and fluff baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliemariella/pseuds/joliemariella
Summary: During his time in the hell that is the junkyard, Markus stumbles across the beaten and battered figure of an android that begs him for the release of a quick death, but he refuses. Instead, he becomes determined to rescue this kindred spirit come hell or high water, even when the android insists he would only slow him down. He's a deviant now, after all; what's the point of coming back from the dead if you don't help a new friend do the same?





	1. Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, guys, I have a lot of emotions regarding that sad android that begs Markus to kill him in the junkyard, and I still feel that it's a crime that you either do as he asks or just leave him there. So, here is a fic to fix that and give that boy a damn happy ending (and also a sexy, revolution leading boyfriend)!

It had been three years, nineteen days, and thirteen hours since Nathan had woken up in a hell of his own making, and while it wasn’t the first time he’d thought he couldn’t possibly go on, something deep in his code told him that today was the day. Today was the day he’d finally die.

He’d stuck it out as long as he could, persisted in the hell that was the junkyard he’d been dumped in for as long as he could as his own twisted form of penance… but today was the last day. As the battered and broken SG500 lay in the dirt among the shattered bodies and rusting components of his fellow androids, staring up at the darkening sky, Nathan wondered what form his end would take.

Maybe his thirium pump would finally give out. His diagnostic program had been offline for nearly a year now but he didn’t need it to know the thing had been on the fritz in a serious way for at least three months, maybe longer. Really, though, he was a mess. Roll a dice and assign a part of him to each number and you’d be just as likely to guess correctly as not.

Thunder rolled in the distance and it began to rain. Nathan’s eyes fluttered open though he didn’t recall closing them. According to his system clock, he’d lost another six hours without even noticing; not a good sign.

Or an excellent sign, actually. He was ready to let go, to slip into oblivion never to open his eyes to the awful scene of wretched decay he’d been living in for the last three years ever again.

Movement in his periphery drew Nathan’s attention from the sky overhead to see an android stumbling in his direction. The unit was unsteady on its feet, but far more put together than any other the SG500 had seen in some time. It paused nearby and he watched as it crouched in front of another unit, buried up to her waist in the sucking mud, and began to remove her thirium regulator.

Ah, she wouldn’t like that- she might be missing her legs but the poor, pathetic creature still held out hope that there was still some point in living…

As Nathan expected, the android cried out, though to his surprise, the interloper actually stopped, spared her in spite of how hopeless her situation clearly was.

He had mercy on her.

A spark of an idea, a solution to his pain, gave Nathan the strength he needed to roll onto his side and reach out to the stranger as he began to stumble unsteadily past, no doubt hopeful of finding the parts he needed among less lively corpses.

He managed to catch the other android by the ankle, bringing him up short and drawing his attention to Nathan where he lay on the ground at his feet. “I’m begging you, please,” Nathan rasped, the first words he’d spoken aloud in years. “-end it...” His vocal modulator was damaged apparently, leaving his voice rough and staticky, a far cry from the warm, soothing tones he’d once possessed. “I don’t want to live anymore.”

The other android dropped to his knees in the mud at his side and a surge of relief threatened to overwhelm Nathan’s already weakened systems as he did. A scant few feet away now, the SG500 was better able to make out the new android’s face. He had striking features and skin that was tan under the layer of dirt he’d acquired since arriving at the dump. His eyes were mismatched, one blue, one hazel, and regarded Nathan with a quiet pain that might have stolen his breath away if he’d had lungs. As it was, the thirium pump in his chest faltered alarmingly, but he ignored it in favor of trying to speak again.

“Make it quick,” Nathan asked as he rolled over, exposing his regulator to the other android. When he didn’t immediately move to do as asked, the SG500 reached out and took the stranger by the wrist, guiding his hand in until it rested over the red ring on his abdomen.

The android hesitated, fingers shifting marginally against the exposed plastic of Nathan’s stomach, and for a moment, he thought he might finally be free of his painful existence, but then the stranger snatched his hand back, brow furrowed in horror. “I can’t,” he said.

Fear that he might left to linger on the verge of death once more made Nathan reach out to the other android again, desperation written clear across his battered features. “Please!” he cried. “Please, don’t just leave me like this, I can’t-”

Horrified by the depths of the pain in the other android’s voice and the terrible desperation in his eyes, but lacking what it took to fulfill his request, Markus caught the battered android’s wrists in his hands and held them fast. “I won’t kill you,” he insisted, heart breaking as tears formed in the other android’s eyes and rolled down his filthy cheeks to mingle with the rain.

He still needed more parts to stabilize himself, but thanks to the eye he’d pilfered from one of the dead, Markus’ scanners were back online, and he used them now to assess the extent of the damage sustained by the other android.

It was bad, it didn’t take an in depth diagnostic to tell that much… but not impossible to repair, even under these conditions.

Coming to a decision, Markus met the other android’s gaze and asked, “What’s your name?”

The SG500 blinked up at him and seemed reluctant to answer. Something in Markus’ eyes, however, seemed to drag the answer out of him. “Nathan,” he replied eventually.

“Nathan,” Markus repeated and smiled down at him as he let his grip shift from the other android’s wrists to his hands. “My name’s Markus and I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to go find the parts we need and then we’re going to escape this pit, do you understand?”

Nathan stared at the other android where he crouched over him, haloed by one of the distant construction lights as the heavy rain gradually wore paths through the dirt and grime on his face, exposing the golden-brown skin beneath. There was something about his smile, he thought distantly, something that made Nathan feel like anything was possible just so long as Markus believed it was so.

“But, you can’t,” Nathan said, though he felt more uncertain of this by the moment. Something in the set of the other android’s jaw, the line of his shoulders said that Markus rarely paid any notice to words like ‘can’t’, even when he was broken and abandoned in the depths of hell itself.

“ _We will,_ ” Markus said firmly, then pushed himself to his feet, still a little unsteady, yet full of purpose as he turned and scanned their surroundings. Seeming to spot something, the android glanced down at him and said, “I’ll be back, I promise,” then stumbled away, intent on his mission.

Nathan tried to watch him go, but he barely caught a glance of Markus’ retreating back before he lost more time. When he came to again, nearly an hour had passed and he was alone, any sign that Markus had ever been there washed away by the heavy rain.

Maybe he’d never been there at all, a figment of a dying mind’s creation born from a desire for a fast and painless end…

The android sank deeper into the mud, eyes sliding shut as he sighed and listened to the steady patter of the rain and distant, familiar groans of the damned. Eventually, though, their gentle susurrations were overridden by the sound of footsteps, steady and full of purpose, though Nathan couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and see to whom they belonged. Probably one of the human workers that occasionally ventured down into the pit to put down any particularly energetic occupants before they could escape.

Odd for them to do so at night, though.

“Nathan,” a voice said nearby, “Nathan, wake up.”

Fingers brushed along the battered android’s jaw until a broad palm cupped his cheek and then gave it a gentle pat. Nathan’s eyes flew open in surprise at the touch to find Markus crouching over him once more. He was still covered in dirt and dressed in rags, but his outerskin had returned in full and his LED burned bright blue and untroubled at his temple.

He was also carrying something cradled in the tattered remains of the front of his shirt, but Nathan barely noticed. “You came back,” he said, cracking voice faint with disbelief.

Markus, who had been sorting through the things he’d brought back with him, frowned and glanced at Nathan as he said, “Of course. I promised I would,” as though this were the most obvious thing in the world before turning his attention back to the task at hand. “I couldn’t find everything you need, but I did find the most important parts,” Markus continued as he dropped to his knees and carefully placed the assorted biocomponents on his lap. “Your leg definitely needs replacing, but I couldn’t find a match. It’ll be slow going, but we’ll still be able to make it,” he said. “If we get it cleaned up and I can get a better look at it, maybe we can repair it ourselves later when we’re out of here.”

His words only distantly registered with Nathan, who was still staring up at him, wide-eyed, torn between fear and hope. “Why are you doing this?” he asked hesitantly as the other android reached out and carefully guided Nathan’s head to one side so he could could access the port behind his ear.

“Your audio chip needs replacing,” Markus answered, mistaking the question.

“No,” Nathan said as the android carefully popped out his malfunctioning part, rendering him temporarily deaf as he clarified, “Why are you helping me? I’ll only slow you down and I… I don’t deserve it. If you’re not going to kill me, just leave me, I’ll be gone soon enough.”

There was a hissing, crackling pop as his new part came online and, for the first time in ages, Nathan could hear with crystal clarity. The decay of the chip had been so gradual that he’d almost forgotten what it was like to hear properly. The rain seemed so much louder now, and Markus’ voice so much warmer when he spoke again.

“It’s not about deserving,” the other android said as he gently guided Nathan’s head around so he could look him in the face again, a soft smile on his handsome features. “You need help, and my father always said you should do good where you can, because you can never have too much good in the world.”

“Your father?” Nathan repeated faintly, eyes locked on Markus’ face while the other android set about carefully replacing his other ruined components.

The android hesitated, then nodded. He didn’t clarify, however. Instead, he continued, “Besides, everyone deserves a second chance.” Markus’ mismatched eyes caught Nathan’s and the conviction with which he spoke robbed the SG500 of any possible objection.

“W-Where will we even go?” he asked instead. Forced to consider the idea that tomorrow might hold something new and wholly unknown for the first time in a long time, Nathan was full of trepidation… though a spark of hope was growing steadily beneath it the longer Markus lingered in his presence.

He was like a moth to the other android’s flame, drawn to him and his mad ideas of escape against what he’d once called his better judgement.

“Jericho,” Markus answered as he carefully opened the panel on Nathan’s stomach and replaced a section of ruptured tubing. “I’m told it’s a place we can be free.”

Nathan allowed his head to drop back into the mud once more, though this time he did not close his eyes. “Sounds like a dream,” he murmured.

“Maybe,” Markus admitted as he closed the panel again, then turned his attention to the last part that needed to be replaced. “We won’t know for sure until we go and have a look for ourselves.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“You should go,” Nathan tried again, suddenly wanting, with all his might, to do what he felt was right by the other android. He caught Markus’ hand with his own when he reached for the SG500’s regulator and insisted, “I’ll only slow you down.”

Markus frowned again and looked at Nathan, expression stern and his gaze unwavering as he said, “That’s my risk to take, and I’m taking it. Now, quit playing the martyr. I don’t know why you think you deserve to be here, why you deserve to die, but-” the other android hesitated, then twisted his hand in Nathan’s grip so their fingers twined. “That won’t change whatever it is you did. If you want to fix it, or make up for it, or _whatever_ you need to do, you have to keep living. You need to come with me.”

Nathan stared at Markus with wide gray eyes and the RK200 wondered what it was the other android had gone through to leave him in such a state. Not physically, as it was clear he’d been in the dump for some time, but mentally. It was as if he felt he had some sins to atone for, and remaining in that hell of filth and decay was his only way to pay penance.

The way hope warred with doubt in Nathan’s eyes was painful to behold, and in spite of everything Markus himself had been through that day, the android experienced an overwhelming need to pull him close and tell him that he’d done enough. That it was okay, that everything _could be_ okay, if only he’d let it.

Markus kept the urge in check, however, afraid of scaring Nathan off when he seemed so close to finally agreeing. Instead, he gave the other android’s hand a gentle squeeze, then released it and brushed his fingertips over the glowing crimson circle of his thirium regulator. “Will you trust me, Nathan?” he asked, voice low and sincere as he held his gaze.

The android shivered at his touch, breath hitching in his chest a little now that the subsystems governing his respiratory simulation functions were back online. “I-” he began hesitantly as he dropped his eyes to Markus’ hand on his abdomen. Torn between the path to his imminent demise and the new path down which Markus was calling him, Nathan wavered.

How to pay for the life he’d taken three years, twenty-six days, and nine hours ago? Finally allow his own life to end after years of suffering, or continue living? Should he follow Markus and try to live a life that would let him make a difference in the world in hopes of saving others to make up for the one he’d failed?

“I...” Nathan finally met Markus’ eyes once more and he said, “I trust you.”

A sigh of relief escaped Markus in spite of himself, and he smiled at the other android.

It was probably the most beautiful thing Nathan had ever seen.

“Alright, I’m going to change your regulator now,” Markus warned. “I’ll make it quick,” he promised and Nathan nodded, gritting his teeth in anticipation of the warning alarms removing the vital part would set off.

Markus dug his fingertips in so his nails caught at the edge of the part, then gave it a sharp twist followed by a pull that left Nathan gasping as his thirium deprived system went into immediate shock. He couldn’t have moved if he’d wanted to, but luckily, with Markus there and ready, he didn’t need to. The other android cast the faulty biocomponent aside and immediately slid the new one home then twisted it into place.

As his limited thirium reserves began to flow freely again for the first time in ages, Nathan’s eyes fluttered shut and he began to sag weakly back into the mud. Before he could, Markus slipped an arm behind his shoulders and carefully levered him into an upright position, then continued to support the android as he gathered himself.

Regulator back in working order, Nathan’s outerskin began to return, though it remained patchy in places. His hair also regrew, though the sandy brown locks quickly became plastered to his scalp and face thanks to the rain that continued to fall. Without thinking, Markus reached up with his free hand and gently brushed a few strands from Nathan’s brow, watching closely as the other android’s eyes finally opened once more.

“Welcome back,” he said with a smile. “Ready to go?”

Still half cradled in Markus’ grip, Nathan nodded and said, “When you are.”

Markus released him, then got to his feet and offered Nathan a hand up, which the android immediately accepted. With one leg still damaged, the SG500 wasn’t exactly stable, but he was upright, and that was more than he had been in some time.

“Come on,” Markus said as he took one of his companion’s arms and slid it over his shoulder to help support him, “I saw a slope back this way that should be climbable.”

When they found their way there, Nathan had immediate doubts. “Markus, I don’t think I can make that,” he said as he regarded the veritable mountain of android remains up which they would be forced to climb in pursuit of freedom. There were already several other poor souls trying and failing to make the passage themselves, though they all appeared in significantly worse shape than themselves. Several of them were only torsos, and a brief scan from his newly functional systems told him that all of them were more on autopilot than actually conscious of their actions. Their minds had long since decayed past saving, leaving their bodies trapped in an endless loop repeating their last action until such a time those finally failed too.

Markus turned to look at him, determination burning in his mismatched eyes. “We’ll do it together.” Nathan opened his mouth to speak again, but the other android cut him off before he could, saying, “And don’t bother suggesting I leave you behind, I’ve made up my mind.”

Nathan shut his mouth and shot the other android a small, rueful smile. Realizing there was no point in arguing, he turned his attention back to the task at hand and said, “Alright, we might as well get started, then.”

With only three good legs between them, the task felt sisyphean at times, but Markus persisted, and where he lead, Nathan followed. For one treacherous moment, the pile of remains shifted dangerously beneath Nathan and the android began to topple over backwards, eyes gone wide with horror. Before he could fall, however, Markus’ hand caught his wrist and hauled him back in a feat of strength beyond anything Nathan himself could have managed.

“Thank you,” he gasped, but it wasn’t long before he was able to return the favor. Just as they came within arms reach of the top, Markus’ grip slipped and he began to slide back the way they had come until Nathan twisted and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. The already tattered cloth threatened to rip away entirely, but it was enough to give the android time to find a handhold and shoot him a grateful look.

Markus reached the top first, hauling himself up onto flat ground before immediately turning and offering Nathan his hand. The other android took it, and together they dragged him free of the pit at long last.

Together they kneeled in the mud as Nathan’s mind tried to wrap around the fact that he was free. He’d never once thought he’d walk away from the junkyard, he’d been ready and willing to die there. But now, here with Markus… he felt hope for the first time.

Nathan turned to regard his companion in time to see the other android sit back on his heels and turn his face up into the rain with a smile that was equal parts relieved and victorious. After a moment, Nathan did the same, letting his eyes slip shut as he took a deep breath and released it in one long woosh that lightened some burden he had been carrying deep within him.

The sound of Markus shifting at his side brought Nathan’s attention back to the external world and when he opened his eyes it was to see the other android picking up a sharp fragment of metal. As he watched, Markus brought it to his temple and gouged out his LED before Nathan could do more than reach out to him.

“Are you okay?” Nathan asked immediately, fingers going to brush over the now unmarked span of skin.

Markus turned to look at him with a small, reassuring smile and said, “I’m fine,” then offered Nathan the fragment, clearly expecting him to do the same.

The SG500 looked at it, then accepted and followed Markus’ lead without hesitation, flinching on reflex when the little disk popped free despite his not actually feeling any pain. It landed in the mud, but as his companion rose to his feet and gave him a hand up, Nathan didn’t give it so much as a backwards glance.


	2. Jericho Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thanks so much to those of you that commented last time, it means a lot!  
> Make sure to let me know what your favorite part of the chapter was, I love hearing that from you guys!

They found a jacket hanging on a forgotten shovel nearby, and though Nathan tried to insist Markus take it, the other android refused. His clothes were in considerably more ragged condition with the scraps his shirt hanging off of him and his pants in tatters, but Nathan’s only covering was the faded and stained remains of a uniform that clearly labeled him as an android. Not only that, but his lack of complete outerskin coverage was obvious in places without the jacket.

Displeased but forced to admit that his taking the jacket made sense for the sake of not drawing outside attention, Nathan donned it with a sigh. “Tell me if you start getting too cold,” he instructed Markus firmly, a frown knitting his brow as he stared the other android down.

A small, amused smile tugged at Markus’ lips in spite of his attempts to stifle it and he nodded. “I will,” he agreed, then offered Nathan his arm, which was accepted after only a moment’s hesitation.

“So, where  _ is  _ this Jericho of yours, anyways?” the SG500 asked as they started walking. Funny, he thought as they passed through a small side gate locked from the inside out onto the street, how little distance had been between him and freedom this entire time. 

“I’m not sure, actually,” Markus admitted, noting from the way Nathan limped that the other android was trying very hard to lean on him as little as possible. He wanted to tell him to just accept his help, but thought better of it after a moment. The RK200 had a feeling it was a miracle he’d managed to get Nathan to agree to come at all, so he left him his pride. “I was given a location by an android near where I first woke up back there,” he explained. “It’s not for Jericho itself, but it’s where we’ll find a clue to help us find it.”

Nathan shot his companion a worried look at this tentative scrap of information. So much hung on such a fragile thread of hope...

“Where is this first clue, then?”

“Ferndale station,” Markus answered.

Nathan’s step faltered, forcing him to lean more heavily on the other android for a moment until he was able to catch his balance once more. “That’s  _ miles  _ from here!”

Markus nodded, clearly well aware of that. “We’ll take the train,” he said confidently. “But first-” he glanced down at both of their attire and continued, “we’ve got to find a change of clothes. There’s a Goodwill nearby, we might be able to find something there.”

According to Nathan’s calculations, there was about a thousand ways this plan of Markus’ could go awry, but he kept his mouth shut and followed. At this point, what other choice did he have? Go back to the dump? He could, but the thought of leaving Markus, however mad his ideas might be, rankled. Something about the way the other android talked made Nathan think that it would be better to try and fail rather than never try at all.

A strange thought, all things considered, but one that hounded him all the same.

The after hours donation bin at the Goodwill was locked and neither Markus or Nathan’s arms were long enough to reach down the shoot to the contents within. Optimist that he was, though, Markus kept looking, and found a dumpster at the back of the building full to the brim of goods deemed too damaged or worn to sell even at extreme markdowns. 

“How about this?” Markus asked as he straightened from where he’d been crouched among the discarded flotsam and jetsam in the dumpster to show Nathan a shirt with an obnoxiously bright floral print and missing sleeves.

Nathan glanced up from where he’d been stripping out of his ruined uniform and grimaced when he saw the offering. “Oh that’s  _ horrid,  _ throw it back.”

Markus rolled his eyes a little, but let the shirt drop back into the pile. “We really can’t afford to be picky here, you know.”

“I beg your pardon, but I think we can afford to be a little pickier than  _ that  _ eyesore. We’re trying to blend in, after all,” Nathan scoffed and leaned heavily against the dumpster as he dragged on the somewhat threadbare pair of jeans they’d dug up in his size.

“Alright, maybe you have a point,” Markus admitted as he set back to looking. Unsteady as the footing was in the dumpster, he was doing all the searching while Nathan kept a lookout. 

Eventually they wound up with a full ensemble for each of them, and while the pair looked far from well-to-do, they didn’t look any worse than the rest of the homeless that haunted the streets of Detroit. Jackets had been sparse in the dumpster, but they’d managed to find a serviceable one in navy that only had a few holes and minimal fraying at the cuffs. It was too narrow in the shoulders to fit Markus comfortably, but did just fine on Nathan’s leaner frame, so they swapped. 

Nathan found a scarf in the pocket of his new coat, but when he tried to give it to Markus, the other android simply draped it around the SG500’s neck with a practiced hand. Before Nathan could object, his companion flashed him one of his smiles and said, “Suits you better.”

Unsure how to counter such a simple but earnest statement, Nathan kept quiet and focused his attention on putting one foot in front of the other as they made their way to the nearest train station.

By the time they reached Ferndale, the sun was beginning to rise and the rain had let up at long last, leaving the formerly murky streets bathed in glittering, golden light that made the whole world seem fresher, kinder even.

The pair had received more than a few wary looks on the train from their fellow passengers, but despite Nathan’s fears that someone would somehow identify them for the androids they were, no one approached. 

“Just relax,” Markus murmured quietly in his ear where he sat at his side, nearly making the SG500 jump. “Nervous people attract attention.”

Nathan glanced around the compartment and knew his companion was likely right, so he forced himself to take a breath and settle back in his seat some. Having noted that the small handful of other passengers had all gathered at the opposite end of the car, Nathan tilted his head slightly and asked, “Have you ever been on a train before?”

“Yes,” he answered readily, a curious expression crossing his features. “You haven’t?” he guessed.

Nathan shook his head, but didn’t clarify, and before Markus could ask another question, the SG500 asked, “How did you get us past the turnstiles? You can’t possibly have money...” his words petered off, but the rest of his question was plain in his expressive gray eyes.

There was a moment of quiet and then Markus shrugged. “It’s just… a thing I can do, I guess.” He glanced down at his hand thoughtfully. He’d never hacked anything before, but that was exactly what he’d done to get them into the station. It hadn’t even been hard, and came as naturally to the android as breathing did to humans.

An automated voice system announced their stop and Markus got to his feet, then offered Nathan his hand. The other android accepted it, but failed to account to the sudden slowing of the train around them, which sent him tumbling forward straight into Markus. Luckily, the other android was significantly steadier on his feet, and he had one hand on an overhead grip besides, so neither of them wound up on the floor. Instead, Markus’ arm went around Nathan’s back and held him firmly in place until the train came to a complete stop.

“You alright?” he asked.

Leaning awkwardly into the other android’s chest, Nathan stared for a moment, then straightened quickly and tugged his jacket back into order. “Yes, of course,” he replied, suddenly holding himself at his full height, which he was a little surprised to realize was nearly two inches greater than Markus’. Feeling curiously flustered, the SG500 thought he might have blushed if his system had the thirium to spare on the purely aesthetic effect. “We should go,” he said, then turned and started for the door.

He lost his height advantage almost immediately as his limp reasserted itself and his body hunched some to compensate. Before he got more than a few steps, Markus took his arm again and helped him over the gap between train and platform. They didn’t get far, though, as the RK200’s gaze lit almost immediately on a nearby piece of wall art that was apparently exactly what he was looking for.

The pair approached it, and careful not to let any passing humans notice, Markus tilted his hand towards Nathan so the other android could see the image projected across his palm. It changed as soon as he scanned the wall, and both of them considered the updated image for a moment.

“And where is that meant to be?” Nathan wondered aloud.

“I’m not sure,” Markus admitted with a slight frown. “It can’t be far, though.”

It wasn’t, and neither was the next clue, or the one after that. Their progress slowed some when they had to slip through a hole in a fence, however, no easy feat for Nathan with his damaged leg, but he managed with Markus’ help.

Unfortunately, progress stopped altogether when they realized they would have to climb to get to the next one.

“Go on without me,” Nathan said as Markus stared up at the wall with a frown like a thunderstorm, as if glaring would somehow bring it closer to the ground. “I’ll… I’ll find a way around.”

Markus turned and gave his companion a look that said he didn’t believe him for a moment. “How many times am I going to have to tell you that I’m not leaving you behind before you stop suggesting it?” he asked dryly.

“At least another dozen,” Nathan replied, tone light in spite of the fear that lingered behind his eyes. As much as he detested the idea of holding back the android responsible for saving his life, he was starting to find the thought of being parted from him unacceptable, if not downright painful.

Funny what a difference a few hours in one person’s company could make. Was that normal, Nathan wondered, or was this attachment unique to Markus? Nathan had never had friends before, or any other kind of companionship for that matter. The SG500 had been discarded almost immediately on going deviant, and rather than flee, Nathan had allowed himself to be taken away and cast into the miserable hell that was the local junkyard where he’d remained until…

Well, until Markus.

The other android paced back and forth at the base of the wall, mulling over their options. Markus wasn’t a fool, he knew there was no way Nathan was going to make the climb. He could probably manage to get the other android up this particular barrier, but what about the next? A quick consultation of his internal GPS told Markus that the entire area was rife with derelict buildings which these clues to Jericho were bound to lead them on a merry chase through. He doubted this would be the last bit of climbing they’d need to do before they made it to their destination.

The solution was obvious: have Nathan wait there in the courtyard while he continued on ahead to check the route.

And yet, Markus hesitated. It felt too much like abandoning the other android despite his intention to return for him just as soon as he figured out where they were going and how to get there safely. There was a fragility to Nathan that brought out something protective in Markus, something he’d only ever felt towards Carl in the past, though the source of it felt indefinably… different.

Nathan had been ready to die back in the junkyard,  _ begged  _ for it even, and despite his seeming to come around to the idea that maybe life could be worth living after all, Markus was filled with trepidation at the thought of leaving him on his own again so soon. What if he came back and Nathan was gone? Or something happened? 

He didn’t just feel invested in the other android’s well being because of the effort he’d put in to rescue him, either. Markus  _ enjoyed  _ Nathan’s company when he wasn’t insisting he abandon him. The whole endeavor of escaping the dump and then making it this far, while slower and more physically difficult than if Markus had done it on his own, had been made emotionally easier by Nathan’s company. Life as a fugitive out in the wide world was that much easier to face with a fellow lost soul to keep you company, he supposed.

Markus stopped his pacing and turned to look at Nathan where he stood in a patch of early morning sunshine, head tilted back in silent contemplation of the bright blue sky overhead. The night’s rainfall had washed away a great deal of the mud that had coated the other android, but dirt and grime still marred the pale skin of his angular face and hands. A particularly dark smudge cut across the bridge of Nathan’s long, distinguished nose, and as Markus approached him once more, his fingers itched to wipe it away.

“I’m going to go ahead,” Markus said as Nathan dropped his gaze from the sky to regard him once more. The RK200 didn’t miss the flicker of pain that passed behind the other android’s eyes and without thinking, he reached up and gently took Nathan’s chin between his fingers and tilted it down, making his companion blink in surprise. He didn’t resist, though, even when Markus took the hem of his scarf and used it to wipe at the smudge of dirt across the other android’s nose as he continued, “I’ll figure out where this goose chase is leading, then I’ll double back and we’ll map out a route we can both handle.”

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but at the stern look Markus leveled at him, he shut it again just as quickly. He sighed, a rueful smile overtaking his features as he tried his best to ignore the warmth of his companions fingers as they grazed lightly over the skin of his face. “Alright,” he said instead as Markus finished cleaning his nose and released his hold on him.

“Right,” Markus said, relieved when his companion didn’t argue with him, then glanced around the courtyard. “Let’s find you someplace to hide in the meantime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to let me know what your favorite part of the chapter was, I love hearing that from you guys!


	3. In Your Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't _planning_ on updating this particular fic again so soon, but someone actually reached out and told me how much they liked Nathan so I felt inspired to get this done! So, yeah, shout out to CherryNoble for being awesome |D See, people, this is the power of leaving your favorite authors nice reviews that aren't just asking when the next update is going to be.  
> So, with that in mind, make sure to drop a review and let me know which part was your favorite! I love hearing that from you guys!
> 
> Mild warning that things get a little... hmm gross? Is gross the right word? Some people will be into it, I'm sure, but others probably won't be XD It's nothing terribly scandalous, and has a perfectly legitimate reason for happening. I asked my sister if she thought it was gross or sexy and she settled on both XD

After finding a sheltered corner to tuck Nathan away in on the off chance a human stumbled through the secluded area, Markus continued on their quest alone. 

A nearby dumpster provided him the additional height he needed to make the jump up onto the roof that allowed him to finish scanning the next clue, and he was immediately grateful that he’d left Nathan behind to wait. There was no way he could have made the leap over the nearby gap, let alone the climb up to the dangling fire escape after that.

Eventually he came to the other side of the derelict buildings and, after throwing up a hand to shield his eyes from the piercing light of the dawn, found himself on Jericho’s doorstep. 

Android kind’s only sanctuary was, it turned out, an ancient freighter  _ named  _ the Jericho that looked like it hadn’t moved from its mooring for the better part of a decade. It wasn’t the only ship abandoned and rusting at anchor on the Detroit river, but it was one of the larger ones. No one ever bothered with the things these days so long as they didn’t come untethered and start drifting away... what better place for deviants to hide? 

Even homeless humans tended to avoid the ships, after all. Sheltered though they might technically be from the elements, they would no doubt be unpleasantly damp, and the Detroit was far from the cleanest river in the states. Worse, the whole thing was probably one big tetanus infection waiting to happen.

Markus approached the rail and spied a ladder down to the ground, which he quickly descended and approached the ship. No matter how many times he walked up and down the docks, though, the android could find no immediately obvious way to board. Perhaps there was a secret entrance underwater, or…

He looked back up the way he had come, and while the bridge looked far too unstable to possibly cross, there was a crane that stretched out over the deck ship, possibly allowing one to drop into the hold assuming you didn’t mind a hell of a drop.

Even if there was water below, though, the thought of dropping Nathan from such a height made Markus frown. On the other hand, he saw little other choice, so rather than rule it out altogether, he climbed back up the ladder and made his way all the way up to the head of the crane.

The air was blessedly still as Markus carefully made his way out onto the arm of the crane, though he took it slow just in case. When he reached the end, he peered out over the edge and down onto the deck of the ship. Sure enough, the crane had been left positioned to lift cargo out of the open hold, though the only thing down in the bowels of the ship now appeared to be water.

The distance was great enough that an in depth scan was impossible, but Markus could make out enough to know that the water  _ should  _ be deep enough to keep them from injury should they decide to jump, even damaged as they both were.

Decision made, Markus made his way back the way he come, already consulting his internal GPS and determining the best route he and Nathan could take to reach Jericho together.

* * *

As soon as the sound of Markus' footsteps faded, Nathan had put himself into sleep mode for the sake of saving power. His thirium levels had begun to dip into the critical range shortly before they had reached the courtyard and parted ways, but he had decided to keep that fact to himself.

After all, there wasn't anything to be done about it short of acquiring more blue blood, but Nathan wasn't about to ask Markus to steal for him. All he could hope was that he'd last until they made it to Jericho and that someone there might be able to spare a bottle.

When Markus returned nearly an hour later, Nathan did not immediately wake, giving the RK200 a moment to examine his companion unnoticed.

Here in the shadows of his hiding place, it became obvious to Markus that Nathan's outerskin was thin, nearing transparent in places so it rippled and shifted strangely; almost, but not quite, exposing the white plastic beneath. The android frowned at his sleeping companion, immediately concerned. Patchy outerskin on undamaged sections of an android generally meant only one of two things: a subsystem failure... or critically low thirium levels.

Concerned but knowing Nathan would likely dodge or outright object if he tried while he was awake, Markus reached out and pressed his fingers to the other android's temple to run a system diagnostic. The process  _ should  _ have woken his companion, but the fact that it didn't set off all sorts of red flags for the RK200, and a moment later his suspicion was confirmed.

Nathan's thirium levels were well into the red.

Diagnostic complete, Markus withdrew his hand as the other android finally began to stir, blinking in surprise to find his companion so near at hand.

“Markus,” he breathed quietly, forcing himself more upright from where he had slouched against a piece of wall. “You came back.”

“Always the surprise,” the RK200 mused, trying to smile but only half-succeeding as his thoughts went immediately to Nathan’s predicament.

“What’s wrong?” the android asked, brow furrowed with concern as he immediately picked up on Markus distraction, if not the actual source. “Did you not find Jericho?”

Markus met his companion’s gaze and his half-smile turned reassuring as he reached out and grasped Nathan’s shoulder. “No, I found it. Turns out Jericho is an old abandoned freighter down at the docks. Getting you there street-side shouldn’t take long at all.”

Nathan’s expression lightened briefly, clearly pleased by the news, though his brow soon furrowed again as he asked, “Then what’s the matter?”

There was a moment of silence as Markus debated on what to say before finally sighing and asking, “It’s not a long walk, but… your thirium levels are critical, Nathan. Why didn’t you tell me?”

The other android’s eyes went wide, then dropped as he asked, “You did a diagnostic on me while I was out?” his tone verging on bitter.

“Yes,” Markus admitted, knowing he’d likely crossed a line in his moment of concern. “I’m sorry. It’s just- your skin was patchy and I didn’t think you’d tell me what was wrong yourself,” he said as he tapped the back of one of Nathan’s hands were white plastic was just barely visible through his outerskin.

The SG500 glanced up at Markus, searching the other android’s eyes with his own. It  _ had  _ been a presumptuous of him to do a diagnostic without asking permission first, but he wasn’t wrong; Nathan likely wouldn’t have told him anything was the matter without him forcing the subject.

Markus had been worried about him.

Eventually, Nathan replied in a resigned tone as he let his head drop back against the wall, “I didn’t see the point in telling you when there’s nothing either of us could do about it. I’ll either make it to Jericho and hopefully someone there will have thirium to spare… or I won’t.”

First glance at the situation told Markus that Nathan was right, but on closer consideration, the RK200 realized that he wasn’t. Despite the small leak he’d sprung in his side, Markus’ thirium reservoir was still well over halfway full, meaning he had more than enough to spare to make sure Nathan not only made it to Jericho, but could last for some time after so long as he didn’t overtax himself while managing the same for himself. 

How to do a transfusion, though? The easiest access to his circulatory system would be in his chest cavity, but he knew disconnecting any of those tubes would not only result in a mess, but be difficult to reconnect without risking future leakages. There wasn’t any easy way to do it, really; androids simply hadn’t been designed to _give_ _up_ their own blood outside of a repair shop that had the special equipment required to drain their systems. 

In fact, the only way they could affect their own thirium levels at all was taking it in orally-

Markus paused as he realized the answer to his problem. It was… unconventional to say the least, but considering the direness of the circumstances, he was ready to try anything. It only took a moment for him to figure out how to temporarily reroute his circulatory system, and when he had, Markus shifted closer so he half crouched over Nathan. The other android lifted his head to look at him, blinking rapidly in confusion at his sudden nearness. 

Before he could open his mouth to ask anything, Markus gently grabbed him by the chin then tilted his head back and informed him, “I’m going to give you some of my thirium,” in his best matter-of-fact voice to cover his own sudden bout of nerves at what he was about to do.

“You can’t-” Nathan began as he tried to pull away, but with his back already to a wall and Markus crouched over him, he had nowhere to go. The other android captured his lips with his own easily enough, but set on not letting his companion waste any of his own precious resources on him, the SG500 kept his mouth firmly shut. 

His mouth full of thirium, Markus couldn’t speak aloud to chastise the stubborn android, so instead he changed tactics and brushed his tongue lightly over Nathan’s lips. The warm, slick sensation, accompanied by the faint taste of thirium was enough to pull a small, startled gasp from the SG500, which afforded Markus the opening he needed to do the deed.

The fingers that had been lightly gripping Nathan’s chin slid up to his jaw and tightened to force his mouth open wider, allowing him to push the life giving mouthful past the other android’s lips in spite of his muffled protestations. Markus could feel Nathan try to push it back, but with him having the high ground, it was impossible, leaving the weakened android forced to swallow or else waste the valuable resource altogether.

When Markus pulled back, Nathan was flushed and scowling, a thin trail of thirium trickling from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin, lips smudged with blue. The RK200 found himself suddenly possessed of an almost uncontrollable urge to use his tongue to clean up the mess, but managed to restrain the peculiar inclination. 

“Why would you do that?” Nathan asked him quietly in the silence that followed, eyes dark.

Markus’ cheeks flushed faintly and he pulled his gaze from his companions lips and up to his eyes as he answered, “Mouth-to-mouth is the least risky way I could think to-”

“No,” Nathan cut him off, making Markus blink. “Why would you give me your thirium?” he clarified. “You have no idea when you might get more. By sharing with me you could cost yourself later,” he pointed out unhappily.

The other android stared at him, then sighed and shifted so he could sit next to Nathan rather than lean over him. “Because it’s mine to give,” he answered eventually, “and…” Markus hesitated a moment as he ran one hand absently over his short cropped hair before finally continuing, “-and I’d rather have half as much time  _ with _ you than twice as much  _ without _ .”

The simple admission threatened to make Nathan’s regulator skip a cycle as he struggled to wrap his mind around the idea that Markus  _ wanted  _ him around. He didn’t just feel obligated to help some poor soul in the dump, but was willing to shorten his own survival time in favor of extending Nathan’s. 

“Why?” he asked faintly, unable to help it, though after all he’d been through, the SG500  _ knew  _ he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, but…

Markus looked at him sidelong and might have tried to brush off the question if not for the look of pained, hopeful confusion on Nathan’s face. “Believe it or not,” the RK200 remarked with a smile that was equal parts shy and amused, “I happen to  _ like  _ you, Nathan.”

It was all Nathan could do just to stare at his companion for a moment, thoughts spinning wildly. “Oh,” he replied faintly, unsure of what else he could possibly say. Something presented itself almost immediately, though, as he quickly added, “I like you too, Markus.”

The other android’s smile turned to one of relief and Nathan couldn’t help but return it in kind. A minute passed in silence, and then Markus cleared his throat lightly and carefully asked, “Will you let me give you more?”

Nathan gave a small start at the question and looked at him, wide-eyed. Markus appeared quite serious, though his system seemed set on keeping his cheeks nearly as ruddy as the SG500’s as he waited for a reply. 

“If you… If you want to,” Nathan replied, long, pale fingers fiddling absently with the frayed cuff of his coat.

“I do,” Markus said and this time Nathan would have sworn his regulator  _ did  _ skip a cycle.

Apparently feeling it was no longer necessary to crouch over Nathan now that he had his full cooperation, Markus shifted position, then reached out and pulled the other android towards him. After some repositioning, Nathan wound up seated sideways across his lap with one of Markus’ arms looped around his shoulders to support him while the other hand went to his chin to tilt his head gently back. The SG500 allowed this, and let his eyelids slide shut as Markus leaned in and caught his lips with his own again.

This time, Nathan willingly opened his mouth and swallowed obediently as Markus passed the thirium between them. On the second mouthful, the SG500’s arms slid up and around his companion’s neck to afford himself better leverage, and on the third, his tongue found its way into Markus’ mouth.

The RK200 very nearly groaned at the sensation even as he told himself Nathan was likely just so thirium starved he was reacting without even realizing it. That didn’t stop the android from tightening his grip on his companion, however, and it certainly didn’t help him resist the temptation to slide his own tongue along Nathan’s in a way that wasn’t strictly necessary for the transfusion process.

Another mouthful passed, and then another, each taken a little more eagerly than the last until Markus had given a full half of his reserves to Nathan and left him tempted to give more if it meant being able to kiss him just a little bit longer.

The thought was enough to jar Markus back to himself.

Kiss? No, this was a transfusion, a sharing of resources between companions for the sake of survival. Definitely  _ not  _ a kiss, because kissing someone who was just trying to get what they needed to survive was  _ definitely  _ a bad thing, and not something Markus would do.

As the movement of their mouths slowed and Markus felt Nathan’s teeth graze lightly over his bottom lip, though, it was hard to feel like he was taking  _ too  _ much advantage.

Nathan’s eyes finally opened once more as Markus broke contact, and it was only through a monumental exercise of self control that the SG500 managed to resist chasing after him to reclaim his mouth. Still cradled in the other android’s arms, Nathan felt downright blissful in a way he had never experienced before, and it wasn’t just because his thirium reserves were fuller than they’d been in years. Markus’ grip on him was gentle but firm and Nathan sighed a little when the RK200 gently brushed his thumb across the corner of his mouth to wipe away a stray drop of thirium.

His entire time as a deviant had been spent in the junkyard, so positive touch was something Nathan had no experience with; the surplus of it he’d experienced since meeting Markus just the day before was like a glimpse of heaven after a lifetime spent in hell.

Nathan’s gaze was unfocused and hazy, face flush but his breathing deep and steady as Markus examined him carefully while the other android’s systems recalibrated. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d expected Nathan to react after the transfusion, but this hadn’t been it. Still, his outerskin was no longer patchy, and he certainly didn’t appear upset, so the RK200 took it as a positive.

“Are you alright?” Markus asked finally. His words seemed to pull Nathan back to himself, eyes focusing abruptly on his face, seeming almost surprised to see him.

“Uh, yes, thank you,” the other android responded after a moment and pushed himself upright once more, pulling carefully free of Markus’ hold in the process. The loss of contact came as close to physical pain as anything Nathan had ever felt; so much so that he actually grimaced.

Markus reached out and placed a hand on the SG500’s shoulders immediately on seeing the reaction, concern clear in his mismatched eyes. “You’re sure? I can give you more; I-”

“I’m fine,” Nathan reassured him quickly. As much as the idea of being held by Markus again appealed to him (a startling amount that made his regulator threaten to miss a cycle just at the thought), he refused to accept at the cost of the other android giving up even more of his precious resources. He placed one hand over Markus’ and flashed him a small, grateful smile. “Thank you,” Nathan added quietly.

The RK200 watched him closely, eyes searching his face for any sign that he was lying to save him the worry before finally concluding that he was being honest. Markus told himself that he wasn’t disappointed; that would be absurd. Giving up even more thirium just for the chance to hold Nathan again…

It’d felt  _ good,  _ though. The weight of Nathan in his arms, the warmth of him, the absent way his fingers had grazed over the nape of his neck… it wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced before. 

Carl hadn’t been shy about casual touch for a long time. A grateful hand on his arm here, an affectionate pat on the shoulder there, even the occasional hug; Markus was no stranger to positive physical contact, but Nathan was different. The gentle softness of the other android’s lips against his was a sensation the RK200 suddenly knew with uncanny certainty would haunt him for a long time to come.

“We should get going before it gets too late in the morning,” Nathan said, startling Markus from his distracted thoughts.

“Yeah,” Markus agreed and pushed himself to his feet, then brushed himself off before offering Nathan his hand, something that was quickly becoming custom for them.

It was with no little amount of relief the RK200 observed that the other android’s movements were a little easier and more confident now that his thirium reserves had been at least partially restored. With his leg damaged he still leaned heavily on Markus during the process, but was able to stand a little taller once he’d made it back to his feet. 

Nathan didn’t eschew Markus’ offer of an arm when they started walking, or even put up a token resistance, which pleased the RK200 even as he tried to bury the feeling. The other android was only doing it because he still needed help walking if they wanted to cover any significant amount of ground, after all. 

That didn’t stop Markus from relishing the contact, though.

It also didn’t stop Nathan from leaning into him a little more that was strictly necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully no one was too weirded out by the transfusion, lol XD  
> Make sure to drop a review and let me know what your favorite part was, I love hearing that from you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, make sure to drop a review and let me know what your favorite part was, I love hearing that from you guys!


End file.
